


Cream and Sugar

by AlluraNice



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: CoffeshopAU, Connor is flirtatious, DBH, F/M, Fluff, MURDER!!!!, Serial Killers, Sort Of, Sweet Sweet Fluff, but he's kind of bad at it, connorxreader - Freeform, flirtation, not that you mind youre even worse, reader is NOT a Detective, this will eventually turn into a series of one-shots, you own a coffee shop, you'll never guess the name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 19:45:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15347325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlluraNice/pseuds/AlluraNice
Summary: It's 2041, and for the first time in his short life, Connor finds himself stuck on a case, with no leads. A dangerous serial killer is on the loose, an android that leaves no trace, save for their victims. However, the cute barista from a few blocks down takes the edge off his mornings with her flirtations, which he surprisingly returns. And while he finds it harder to concentrate on his case, and easier to daydream about her rosy lips, she may just hold the key to solving this mystery.





	Cream and Sugar

_ May 20, 2041 _

 

Red and blue lights flash across the alleyway, strobing against the brick sidings and reflecting off the surface of a pile of garbage cans, and dancing in the dead, glassy eyes of the young Heather Crawford. Connor identified the young woman of twenty-four years, dark blonde hair, and gray eyes. Slumped against the wall, hidden by cans and rotten garbage bags, her mouth hung open, drool leaked out the side of her mouth and blood from the bust marring her lip. The swollen side of her face was smattered with dark blood from traumatic lacerations against her temple. Bruises were blossoming around her throat. A bag from a local convenience store lay closer to the street, abandoned in the apparent scuffle.

“She looks nothing like the last girl,” Hank sighs, hands in his pocket, as Connor scanned the underside of Heathers acrylic nails.

“No blood. It’s the android again,” Connor decides, when the scan read clean.

“Poor girl… just wanted some chips and she gets caught up in this mess,” Hank laments. “You figure they knew her?”

“It was too sudden of an attack. Unless they’ve been stalking her, and she regularly makes a stop at the convenience store, they couldn’t have been waiting for her. It was impulsive, a sudden passion for blood.”

Hank grunts, then mumbles a “yuck”.

“I’ve put together a sequence for the assault,” Connor offers, looking up at Hank from his crouched position next to Heater.

“Let’s hear it,” Hank nods.

“The android hid behind the corner wall, waited for the victim, then ambushed her. He pulled her by the throat into the alley, got behind the cans and began to strangle her. When she resisted, he beat her into submission. When she… died- he left.”

Connor stands and puts his hands into his coat pockets- a gesture he liked to use recently. It felt more natural to rest them there.

“Any thirium trails that point which way he went?” Hank asks.

“No. The android was unharmed.”

“Damn,” Hank curses, then sighs. “I guess we’re done here then. Maybe the autopsy or the store will bring something up. Davis interviewed that kid at the counter?”

They began walking back towards the car, side stepping the small puddles that were beginning to form from the drizzle outside. Hank stepped over the spilled bag of a busted soda can and a bag of Muchnies, a number “2” yellow marker parked beside the evidence.

“I believe so. When I get back to the station, I’ll write up our report and archive it,” Connor replies.

“Save it for the morning, I doubt anyone’s there,” Hank gruffs. They pass the two patrollers at the street, Hank waves goodbye and is given a wave in return.

Connor almost insisted, but he knew his efforts would be in vain. The last few were just like this. No obvious connections between victims, all unconnected locations in downtown Detroit, no injuries sustained to the android,  _ no leads _ . That’s what really frustrated Connor. In the three years now that he’d been working, nothing came up this blank. It was either a trail of thirium, an unorganized escape,  _ something traceable _ . Perhaps that’s why this android was so dangerous. They were careful, deft, practiced. Connor really got bristly thinking about it, about how he couldn’t  _ do  _ anything.

Connor followed Hank to his car, waiting for the lieutenant to unlock the door. His hair was dampening through the rain. Hank yawned and clicked the key, unlocking the doors. Connor slid inside and Hank plopped himself into the driver’s seat. The key turned in the ignition but something outside caught Connors eye.

“Lieutenant,” he alerted.

“Detective?” Hank mused, looking over his shoulder to reverse.

Connor put a hand on the steering wheel, halting Hank, then points to a shop just across the street. “There’s a window broken,” he states.

Hank leans forward, squinting.

“...really?” he asks.

Connor rolls his eyes then exits the vehicle.

Hank huffs. _ Fucking android eagle eyes. _

“Could’a told me before I started the car, ugh,” he groans to himself, pulling the key out and shuffling out of his seat. Connor hears the door slam behind him, but he’s crossing the street already, hungry for a lead. He hops onto the sidewalk and looks up at the sign above.

_ Coffeeshop  _ was all it read in simple script, hand painted against the brick in a navy blue.

Connor looked at the jagged pieces of glass in the window, and after a scan-  _ Thirium _ .

He steps inside quickly, almost tripping over a fallen table and broken chair, some of the glass catching on his shoe and it chimes as it hits the floor. His gun is in his hands and he scans the trail. It leads to the counter.

Murder and burglary? Quite the ambitious perp.

There are no other spots of thirium in the room. Connor raises his gun, expecting to find the android behind the counter. He turns around the side and finds-

...nothing… the end of the trail. He opens a cabinet, only to be disappointed further. Frustrated, yet again, he turns harshly looking around the small little coffee shop. Among the industrial chairs and hardwood tables, he finds nothing, nothing!

The trail ends here, the cash register is untouched, why would they come in here? Connor assumes they left the way they came, back to the window and out onto the street. Dejected, he growls to himself.

“Shit.”

Why didn’t this place have security? No alarm system? No bars on the windows? No wonder this place seemed an easy target. He wondered what crazy person would own this place. Connor begins to move but notices something on the counter. His eyes widen and he digs around in his pockets for an evidence bag.

“Connor! You alright in there?” Hank calls from the other side of the window.

“I found a hair!” he cries triumphantly, plucking the long strand from the marble countertop and placing it within a crumpled evidence bag.

“A hair?” Hank mimes, “do androids have genetic code?”

Connor doesn’t know, but maybe it will link to a model number of a registered android. Maybe it’s a  _ lead _ .

 

* * *

 

 

You finish your text to Mac and sigh. You really needed business today. Sure, you’d make it, but you always liked to have a little extra money at the end of the month, in case of emergencies.

_ Sent _ _ : _

_ Hey, shops going to be closed today. Don’t freak but it was a break in, I’m alright, they didn’t take any money (so weird), but don’t come in for your shift this morning _

You slid your phone into your back pocket and turn to assess the damage. It was barely light outside; the broken glass had been cleaned up and the tiny blue dribbles scrubbed out as best you could. You’d have to fix your chair, and your table had a chip missing from the corner. Pity. They came as a set in a flea market, completely unique.

Crossing your arms, you looked up to see the scruffy officer- lieutenant- walking towards you.

“Alright, we got everything settled. We’re just going to ask a few-” he pauses for a yawn, cutting it off and shaking his head, “-sorry. ‘Few questions about where you were, what time you closed, that sort of thing.”

You nodded. “Sure, shoot.”

The lieutenant clicks his pen and writes a few things down silently. “Full name, please?” he mumbles, fighting heavy eyelids. You give your information and he asks more things, age, date of birth, driver’s license.

“Okay, so-uhhhh… where were you last night,” he continues, pen slow against the paper.

“I usually close shop around 10, get home around 11:30. I live a few blocks away, so I walk at night,” you explain.

He raises a brow at you. “You walk alone at night?”

“I have a… friend, who walks with me,” you nod. That’s what he was, right?

Hank hums and writes it down. His next breath turns into a yawn, and you wait patiently as it carries on for quite some time. He shuts his mouth with a grunt and you fight back a smile.

“So… you weren’t there, ‘nkay…  _ uhhhhhm, _ anything suspicious? Seen? Recently?”

“No, nothing, really.  _ Would you like a cup of coffee? _ ” you ask, giving a warm smile.

Lieutenant Anderson looks up from his notepad, a dazed expression. “Huh?  _ Oh _ , yeah, sure. That would be great actually,” he thanks, and you turn towards the bar to get started, hiding a wide grin on your face. Poor guy had probably been up all-night working. DPD’s finest.

“I figured it might do you some good,” you say over your shoulder, pouring a cup of beans into the grinder. The clicking they make as they pour puts you into a good mood, and soon the whirr of the grinder fills the air. When you pour the grinds into the basket, you can smell the fresh scent of coffee. Once you’ve filled the machine and turned it on, you turn back to Hank, who leans heavily against the counter.

“Sorry if I seem a little loopy, I’m just… a little loopy,” he apologizes.

You chuckle. “I’ve seen worse in the mornings. Besides, it’s nice to see the DPD working so hard in this area.”

“Yeah, well. It usually means more trouble. I’d recommend you don’t walk home alone anymore, your living in  _ Detroit _ , for pete’s sake. And get some security here,” he gruffs.

Your brow furrows. “Have there been more robberies lately?”

He shakes his head, pats his palm against the counter. “Ahhh, it’s classified n’stuff. But seriously. You can’t just walk around at night. Call a cab or something.”

You nod and give a gentle smile. “I’ll keep that in mind, lieutenant, thanks.”

He gives you the stink eye, but the coffee dings and you turn to pour him a cup. It smells heavenly as you pour into a white mug and grab a creamer cup from the mini fridge. You set down both in front of him, but he avoids the cream entirely. He blows for a moment, then sips. Smacking his lips, he nods.

“Yeah… thank you,” he says, and goes for another sip.

You grin.

A text tone alerts Hank to his phone and he pulls it out, checking it over the rim of his mug. He grimaces. “Ahhh, shit. Do you mind if I get a to-go cup? I know I got to ask you some more questions, but I’ll have to get with you another time.”

“Not at all,” you reply, pouring a fresh brew into a paper cup. You see he’s brought out his wallet but you shake your head.

“Oh, that’s really not necessary. It’s on the house,” you say.

“Nah, you got a window to pay for, I won’t skimp out on free coffee,” he grunts.

“Really, I insist,” you smile, “come in anytime, actually. An official presence might make the neighborhood feel safer.”

He gives you a tight-lipped smile, looking down at his shoes. “Well, thank ya. I appreciate it. I’ll meet with you sometime soon for those questions.”

“Anytime,” you agree. He walks out, the bell ringing as the door closes.

Well… time to call the insurance company… the joys of being a business owner.

 

* * *

 

 

The day after is better. A cheap piece of plywood now covers the empty window section and tips are great. Your regulars take pity on you, and while insurance covered the cost of the window - _ shit was expensive _ \- you won’t turn down the extra cash.

It’d been a slow morning, Mac was in the tiny kitchen, baking, while you waited out front for customers, looking over inventory. The ringing of a bell alerted you and you lifted your gaze with a friendly smile.

“Morning, welcome i _ n _ ,” you stumble over the last word.

“Good morning,” greets Connor, offering a friendly smile as he walks to the front counter.

You gulp and compose yourself, transitioning into a sincere smile. “What can I get you?”

“I think just one cup of coffee, thank you,” he orders, and you’re dazzled by the sweetness of his smile.

“You think?” you tease, unable to help yourself, and turn to pour a cup.

The cutest nervous laugh bubbles from his chest. “I’m ordering for a coworker so I’m not sure. I think you gave him a plain coffee last time.”

You glance over your shoulder. “Lieutenant Anderson?” you ask.

Connor nods. “Yes. He asked me if I could pick up coffee on the way to work.”

You bubble. “Oh!” you exclaim, capping the paper cup, “then, no charge! Actually, I’ll get you a few cups, so others can have some, too.” You turn and begin filling up another cup and Connor hastily reaches for his wallet.

“But the Lieutenant insisted he pay,” he chimes and you shake your head, shooting him a smile.

“Call it a discount,” you grin.

You place the drinks in a cardboard holder and place them on the counter.

“And what about you?” you ask, crossing your arms and leaning against the counter, giving a flirtatious smile.

He blinks rapidly. “I’m sorry?” he asks.

“How do you like your coffee? Cream? Sugar? Would you like some cinnamon?” you clarify.

“Oh… I-I don’t… drink coffee,” he gives a nervous chuckle.

Your gaze falls to the counter. “Oh.”

“B-but, I’m an android,” he rushes.

Oh.  _ Oh _ . “ _ Oh _ , that makes perfect sense!” you giggle. An android, huh? That’s why he was so incredibly handsome. That’s why his hair fell perfectly, and his crisp, white button up fit just right, and the warmth in his deep brown eyes made you melt…

...and made you stare like an idiot…

“I can taste things but I can’t process them. I don’t have a stomach,” he explains, giving a sheepish smile.

You nod. “I see…” That did give you an idea, though.

“Take these, then,” you say, reaching into a wicker basket by the register and grabbing a filled plastic bag. “For just a taste.”

You place the bag of chocolate coffee beans into his palm and when he meets your eye, you wink. Immediately, you chastise yourself for your boldness, a heat rising in your cheeks.

He looks bashful, but a grin breaks across his face and he lowers his gaze shyly.

“Um. Thanks,” he says very quietly. You tuck a strand of hair behind your ear, wondering if you’d gone too far. You’ve never flirted with customers, but you just couldn’t help yourself.

A silence stretches between the two of you and he drums his fingers against the coffee. “I should be going then,” he says, and you nod.

“Until tomorrow,” you smile. Your heart flips when he returns it sincerely.

He turns to leave and walks towards the door, but he comes to a stop. He pauses for a moment, then turns halfway and calls your name. “You know,” he begins, walking back towards the counter, “coffee is considered a drug.”

You quirk a brow, a smile tugging on the corner of your lip. “So I’ve heard,” you hum.

“Well, then if I were you, I’d be careful. I might have to take you in for possession,” he grins. Then, he offers a wink of his own and you melt into a literal puddle of goo. You feel like strawberry wine, 16-year-old virgin, giddy for your first kiss kind of girl. So, after capturing a blush and the shyest of your grins, he leaves the coffee shop and you try to piece yourself back together. You bite your lip and force your heart back into a normal rhythm. You had a job to do anyhow.

 

You turn and jump when you see Mac standing behind you, slouched against the counter as she sips from a large cup of soda. “I saw  _ all  _ of that,” she admits. You just shake your head and find your list.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading, I am super excited to start this series. Hopefully, I can get it done in 10 chapters, and then post sweet little one shots, so if you guys have any requests, comment down below! Let me know if you like Connors characterization, I felt like he loosened up when he became deviant but is still sort of formal?


End file.
